Wake up
by JBanana
Summary: Everyone is in love with someone else.
1. Hurt me

Hi I was listening to Jet when I came up with this. It will be rubbish but hey don't blame me.  
  
I do not own anything apart from a Jet album.  
  
Wake Up  
  
Hurt  
  
He was cold, lately he was always cold. He never used to be like this but things of course had changed. She had left him, left him without even thinking of his feelings. Left him for his best friend. He couldn't think straight, thoughts kept flashing through his head. Why had they done this to him? What had he every done to them? They were always the smart ones; he just looked on while they sorted things out. He was the follower on in the trio. He walked up to the desk and fingered the picture in the cold frame. It was when they were at school, it was there last ever day of, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, they had been happy that day. That's when he has proposed to her, the woman of his dreams. They had been best friends for seven years before he could tell her how he felt. He threw the picture at the wall, the glass shattered, and the wooden frame snapped. The only thing that wasn't broken was the moving smiles of the picture. He walked out the room leaving the anger behind him and headed for the pub. He spent all his time there drinking his sorrows away. What could he do? Walk about with a smile across his face, while his best friends faces were scattered across every magazine. He walked into The Dragon; he lived in the muggle world, hiding from everybody and everything. The usual people were at the bar, the boys ready for their night out clubbing, the old men playing cards in the corner, the woman dragged along to watch the latest dart match. He was the only one on his own, no one bothered with him, the knew he had a temper that could kill them in a second. Of course they never knew he had to saw two words to kill them, the world of magic was still a secret, but they knew his fists were hard. Heading for his usual table he got the glances from the new members of The Dragon domino club. He drained each drink, one after the other. The last orders bell came. And it the usual scene came.  
"Last orders! Hey come on give me at least two more its only eleven o'clock." He knocked over the tables as he stumbled towards the bar. One by one people started to leave. He fell to the ground. A hooded stranger picked him up and took him, with directions from the bar tender, back home. Laying him on the bed the stranger went into the living room waiting for the man to wake up.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Harry how could you do this to me? I love her cant you see? Never could be happy! Little Harry Potter lost his parents; godfather and beloved headmaster needs to get what he wants. You sicken me! I'm your best friend and you take the love of my life away from me without thinking." He was dreaming of the day he found out about the affair. His beloved wife Hermione Granger was standing behind the traitor, crying her eyes out.  
"Ron please don't do this." She was begging him. He reached for his wand.  
"Ron! You don't know what you are doing." Harry reached in his pocket for his wand.  
"I think I know perfectly what I'm doing!" He was angry now. He hit Harry with a simple stunning spell. He couldn't concentrate. Next thing he knew the world went black. Harry had knocked him out and left with Hermione. When he woke up he found a note, they both said they were sorry and hoped he could forgive them. It wasn't planned they claimed it just happened. Ron tore up the letter; he later taped it back together and put it in a draw. The draw was full of stuff of his that reminding him of her. He left for the pub, when he came back her stuff was gone and her key lay on the kitchen table. He hated himself for leaving that day, she had came alone he could smell it. He could have begged her, made her came back. It was too late now. He had lost her forever.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Ron woke up, rolling on to his back he stared at the ceiling. He had to memory of how he had got home, the last thing he remembered was collapsing on the floor of the pub. Getting out of bed he went into the shower, he scrubbed hard, doing what he did every morning causing himself pain. Once he was ready he made his way to the small kitchen of his flat, it wasn't till he had nearly sat on him that he noticed the stranger.  
"What? Who? Get out of my house!"  
"Can't do that Weasley." The stranger lowered his hood to reveal Lucius Malfoy.  
"Malfoy!" Ron hissed, "What do you want?"  
"Ronald, Ronald,, Ronald." Lucius sighed. He was walking round the room in a circle. "The same thing you do for the Golden Boy to die."  
"What? I don't want Harry died I just want Hermione back. Malfoy Voldemort died long ago, there is no way you could kill Harry."  
"I think there is away, the girl. He said in one of the many interviews Potter gives that he would die for her. You see all you need to do with help from my son of course is kidnap the girl. Tell Potter that either he kills himself or the girl dies."  
"I could never do that to Hermione! I love her! As much as I hate them for what they have done to me! I could never ruin Hermione's happiness!"  
"Think about it Weasley. I will be back in a week." With that Lucius walked out of the room. Ron collapsed to the floor. He couldn't do that to her. Could he? No, he wouldn't he would say no. Yes that's the right thing to do. Ron made his over to the sink splashing himself with water. Patting his face dry he headed out to work. All day he couldn't concentrate, he had got in to trouble twice this morning for not paying attention. When he finally was allowed a lunch break, headed for Diagon Alley. He couldn't think in the Muggle world, he had to talk to someone. He was heading in to Flourish and Blotts when noticed the brighter than sun blond hair. Running up he realised it was not Lucius but Draco. Ron deciding that he would do shouted his name. Draco turned round and smiled. He had decided to do it. Draco wasn't pleased but he had to do it or his father would kill him and his mother.  
"So Weasel you have decided to take up my fathers offer?"  
"No, not yet anyway. I need to talk to you." Him and Draco walked into the Leaky Cauldron. "I need to know if you really want to kill Hermione or if you are doing what your father tells you?"  
"I love her, I really do. You have to understand that if you don't kill her my mother dies. I don't know what to do." Draco held his head on his hands.  
"Draco I need to go and think some more." Sighing Ron left the table that him and Draco had been sitting at. When he got home there was message from Lucius. Six more days Ronald, think wisely. Sighing again he went to bed. This was the first night in ages that he had gone to bed without having had a drink.  
  
Else where  
  
"Harry this ring is gorgeous!" Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were lying in the queen size bed at Potter manor. Harry had proposed earlier, he had Hermione cover her eyes and then took her to a ring store and got her to pick whatever ring she wanted. She had picked a nice small diamond. He said that she could have the most expensive one she wanted but her being Hermione choose the cheapest. He loved her but what really annoyed him about her was that she always worried about money. He sighed and kissed Hermione on the forehead.  
"I love you Hermione Granger."  
"I love you too."  
"No offence but do you mean it. It is just I don't know. I love you and you say you love me. Ron says he loves you and well I know in your heart you love him maybe as a friend but you love him. Then there is Draco, now I know that was long ago but you still have feelings for him. Don't say you don't because I know. I just want to know were I stand in your life."  
"Harry Ron and Draco are far behind me. It is you I choose and it will always be you. I love you no one else you." She hugged him anyone standing behind Harry would know that he was right she still had feelings for both her former lovers. She didn't know whether she loved him or not. She loved him as a friend but as a lover she guessed she would find out some day. The went to sleep. Hermione's dreams were filled with questions and worries; Harry's were filled with questions and worries to.  
In another part of London Draco was tossing in his sleep he had some questions and worries of his own too.  
In yet another part of town Ron was having questions and worries.  
  
How rubbish is this story just please read and review please. 


	2. Running

This story makes no sense but please some day it will make sense.  
  
Wake up  
  
Running  
  
She was running as fast as she could, she could never escape him, no matter how fast she went he was always round that corner. This dream she had every night, all the spells she had tried wouldn't stop the nightmare. When she had left him he was angry but she never expected him to be that angry. He had hit her baby, the baby that wasn't his. She had had enough of him and his ways. Just because something isn't yours doesn't mean you can't love it. She had never meant to have Draco's baby really she loved Harry but feelings were there for Draco. Ginny ran and ran. She could only think of place to go Draco's but there he was standing in the driveway. Harry was there as always and the outcome was always the same. She always died.  
  
Ginny screamed as she woke up. Draco came running into the room.  
  
"Honey what's wrong tell me please." He pleaded with her.  
"It was the dream again." She was dripping with sweat. "He was going to kill me." She was shaking with fear.  
"Ginny I know, I know. He wont hurt you here though I promise you that. I will take care of you and my baby Ellie." He took her in his arms and rocked her to sleep. He loved her but he had feelings for Hermione too. He never let Ginny see the papers if she saw that Harry had latched on to the nearest thing, which happened to be her best friend, she would be furious. He sighed the baby was crying yet again. He looked at the baby; she had the Malfoy hair and eyes. She was the most beautiful thing he had every seen. His father never knew he spent most of his time here at the flat he bought for Ginny. He knew that Ginny had left Harry, but he never knew about Ginny and Draco's love. He would go mad if he found out. He would disown him and Draco would be left with nothing. He would obviously kill Ginny and Ellie, maybe even him too. He shuddered when he thought of his father. He hoped Ron made the right choice and told someone like Lupin about Lucius's plans but Draco knew that he would give way and kill Harry and Hermione. He hated them so much for what they had done to Ron and Ginny. Yet he stilled loved Hermione and he knew there were some feelings inside her heart for Harry. She would never admit it though. He put Ellie down and went to his own room. He settled down to another night of restless sleep.  
  
At Harry's  
  
"Do you know Ginny's number? I was thinking of inviting her to the wedding. I haven't talked to her in ages."  
"Hermione. I don't think that is a good idea." Harry looked about the room uneasy. "We has a bad break up and if she knew that we were together so quickly she would flip. She doesn't know about us." He stared at the floor. He still felt guilty about kitting Ellie all those times. He felt guilty about scaring her when he ran after her. He felt guilty about what he did to Ron too. He sighed. "Lets just keep this small. We are getting too much publicity."  
"Ok honey." Hermione went over the list again. "We had about one hundred guests."  
"I think that will do." Harry kissed her on the check and headed off to work.  
  
I know this is so rubbish but it all goes nicely in the end. Well apart from Harry I don't like the actor that plays him so I have took it out on the character. I just say the 3 rd movie it is good. Please review there is a little button done there somewhere. 


End file.
